A Scarlet Transcendance
by Auburn Sakura
Summary: -FFXIII/XIII-2 X Vocaloid- Luka must face the trials of becoming a l'Cie while trying to save her girlfriend Miku with a misfit band for a party. -Miku/Luka, Mikuo/Piko, Miriam/IA, Kaito/Len, Meiko/Yukari, Kiyoteru/Mew/Cul, Gakupo/Rin, Yuuma/Rin, Neru/Haku, and many more possible pairings.-


**Alright, hello. This is a FFXIII/FXIII-2 crossover with Vocaloid. It's basically a bit differnet than how the FF goes, but with Vocaloid characters playing these differences out. I do not own Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, or Vocaloid. I only take credit for the miniscule changes. But that's about it, lol. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this/my story!**

* * *

~Kiss~

A woman with long pink locks of hair and porcelain white colored skin trailed butterfly light kisses down the belly of a girl with long teal tresses of hair. As well as delicately and rhythmically massaging the younger girl's breasts her hands.

"L-Luka-ah…" The girl with the teal colored hair stammered.

"A moment longer, Miku…" Luka breathed removing teal and white striped panties from in between the girl's legs. "Ready?"

Miku gasped squirming slightly and nodded preparing herself. Luka then gently slid two of her fingers in-between the girl's folds and entered her. The turquoise haired girl let out a squeak of a moan as the pink haired woman began pumping her fingers deeply inside of her. "Ohh… L-Luka-ahh…"

"Shh…" The older woman whispered lightly continuing to thrust her fingers into the smaller girl's body. The teal haired girl ferociously grasped the amethyst colored sheets below her body gripping and clawing at the cloth at a fervent pace while she arched her back.

"B-But… Luka…!" Miku moaned out loudly swinging her head backward in pleasure.

Luka smiled lightly pulling her fingers out of Miku's insides licking the girl's juices up from off of them. She then placed a gentle kiss upon Miku's forehead while the younger girl looked up at her with her blue eyes and a bit of endearment and pleasure.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

~Recall~

Fireworks dazzled the sky outside of Luka's and Miku's bedroom windows. They had been living together for over a year now and had become quite attached to one another. As a relationship went, their's was like a fairytale. Or at least that's what they would say, they were completely and utterly infatuated with one another.

Unknown to Miku, Luka had been preparing for a very special gift to give to the girl on her birthday, which was the next morning. The gift of course, was a ring.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

~Forget~

"What the hell happened?!" The woman with the long pink hair shrieked grabbing the collar of a man with short turquoise colored hair.

"Calm down, Toeto! You know as damn well as I do that I want her back too!"

"Like hell, you let the Vestige take her! _**The Pulsian Fal'Cie**_!"

"For fuck's sake, she's _**MY SISTER**_!"

"Yeah, well, you sure as hell don't act like it!" Toeto slammed her fist upon the nearest table.

The teal haired man growled deeply while glaring at the woman with long pink hair. "What the hell do you think I act like then, huh?!"

"You act like a cod-bellied no good wuss!" She replied glaring back at him. "You let it take her! It took Miku, Mikuo!"

Mikuo clenched his fists tightly looking at her with distraught rage. "Don't you think I know that?! There's not going to be a day in my life that I can make up for that! Even if I do rescue her!"

"If you rescue her?!"

"I'm going to save my little sister, so can it!"

The woman with the long pink tresses and locks of hair glared at the teal haired man as he stomped off. "I'll save her…" She growled lowly. "I'll save Miku!"

(Toeto's/Luka's perspective.) _If only I really knew what else I had to save when I spoke those words. But no matter what… I would save her. Miku, my love, I'm coming._

* * *

Okay, so I hope you enjoyed this first chapter of this crossover.~ You'll be able to tell the differences soon enough. Luka is Lightning, Miku is Serah, Mikuo is Snow. Only there are some differences. As you can tell Mikuo and Miku are siblings while Luka is Miku's lover/girlfriend. So, I hope that clears up some confusion. Feel free to ask me if you have any questions. And don't be afraid to give me suggestions.~


End file.
